


The Light of Shadows

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Lost
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posted for archival purposes.This was all just a dream.
Relationships: Sayid Jarrah/Charlie Pace
Kudos: 3





	The Light of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains references to drug addiction.

He was fairly certain this was a dream. A hallucination brought on by withdrawal and any minute now he was going to wake up and find himself still on the plane. Maybe even landing and then he could dip into his stash and everything would be fine.

Any minute now.

Charlie opened his eyes to the sight of flame and wreckage. People still milled about, stumbling around without direction and he wanted to force them all to the ground. Physically sit them down so that they'd just stop moving and maybe then the world would stop burning.

He'd almost died today.

He remembered that much. Everything else was a blur. A swirling mass of colour and noise and only the sickly stench of death hanging in the air reminded him that it happened.

"You all right?"

"Huh?" Charlie heard himself ask, his words echoing in his own ears as he turned to look at his companion.

Sayid, that was his name, wasn't it?

"You look like you're about to pass out," Sayid explained, the soft brown of his eyes flashing in the light of the fire.

"It's the smell," Charlie replied, covering his nose and nodding in the direction of the bodies. Bodies everywhere.

"You'll get used to it," Sayid continued, turning back to poke at the fire.

"How the hell is anyone supposed to get used to this?" Charlie asked, staring at Sayid's profile.

It was hard to focus on his features. Shadows twisted in the low light, distorting his vision and making the other man seem almost hollow. He thought perhaps it was just him and Charlie blinked once, once more before a hazy face came into view. He couldn't help but think it looked inviting.

"I've seen death before," Sayid replied, shrugging like it was no big deal and Charlie wanted to run.

Far away from the too calm man at his side. Hide in the tree line and pretend he was all alone. Away from hero driven doctors and bickering siblings, away from unblinking madmen who'd *seen* death before. Charlie didn't ask where.

He didn't want to know, didn't need to know and hopefully come morning, he'd forget the admission as well. It didn't stop him from sliding a little further away, inching himself just beyond the fire's light and averting his gaze. Only the movement of his hand told him he was shivering.

"You should get some sleep," Sayid suddenly said, glancing at Charlie in a way that made Charlie want to slide back to his original spot. "I'll stay awake and then you can stay awake while I sleep," Sayid continued, smiling brightly and Charlie was held captive by a toothy white smile.

It frightened him, but still he nodded, rolling onto his side and half closing his eyes. He wasn't sure he trusted the man at his side, but he didn't have anyone else. No one else seemed to care and it wouldn't hurt to have a friend. Besides, he was tired, very tired and this was just a dream.


End file.
